A plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) or an electric vehicle (EV) is a vehicle which utilizes rechargeable batteries, or similar energy storage device, that can be restored to full charge by connecting a plug to an external electric power source, e.g., an electric wall socket (“external charging”). A PHEV shares the characteristics of a conventional hybrid electric vehicle in that it has both an electric motor and a combustion engine, and of an all-electric vehicle in that it is equipped with a plug suitable for connecting the vehicle to an electrical grid.
One of the drawbacks associated with PHEVs and EVs is that the options for externally charging such vehicles are typically quite limited. Moreover, unless the vehicle is being driven, the energy being stored by the vehicle can provide no additional benefit to the vehicle's owner.
To that end, there is a need in the art for a system and device which can both broaden the charging options available to PHEVs and EVs, as well as enabling the energy stored in an otherwise parked PHEV or EV to provide additional benefits to the vehicle's owner.